Phoenix
|gun1name=Ion Cannons |gun1strength=5 (+5 vs light) |gun1attacks=2 |gun1ground= |gun1air=X |gun1cool=1.11 |gun1range=4 |gun1upgrd=+1 |gun2name= |gun2strength= |gun2attacks= |gun2ground= |gun2air= |gun2cool= |gun2range= |gun2upgrd= |addons= |evolvesto= |produce= |allows= |research= |ability= |priority=20 |killscore=700 |makescore=350 |lostscore= |notes=The Phoenix can move and attack simultaneously. |structure= |hero= |campaign= |npc= |cancel= |nocat= |concatbott= |concattop= }} The Phoenix is a protoss air unit in StarCraft II. Overview In use by 2502,April 6, 2010. "Timeline". StarCraft II: Heaven's Devils. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). pp. 311 - 323. ISBN 978-1416-55084-6.Elder, Josh (w), Ramanda Kamarga (p). "Why We Fight." In StarCraft: Frontline: Volume 1 (paperback binding), pp. 6–47. Tokyopop, August 1, 2008. ISBN 978-1427-80721-2. the Phoenix is a deadly spacecraft that is rapidly replacing the older Scouts and Corsairs in the role of fighter for the protoss. Highly maneuverable, the Phoenix is able to outmaneuver almost any foe.Races: Protoss. Blizzard Entertainment, accessed on 2010-08-07 Phoenix patrols are a common sight on the outer rim of protoss territory, where they sweep deep space for alien threats. The twin ion blaster armament of a Phoenix is highly suited to air-to-air combatBlizzard Entertainment. Phoenix, Blizzard Entertainment, Retrieved 2007-09-06. and is proficient at strafing ground targets. When confronted by more dangerous enemies, a Phoenix pilot can unleash a short-lived gravity beam by overloading the ship’s warp field through its inertial drive. The beam can immobilize an opponent for a few precious seconds.Units: Phoenix, Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed on 2010-10-03 Sophisticated and lethal as the Phoenix may be, all too often a patrol squadron will find itself heavily outnumbered by zerg or terran enemies. To overcome this weakness, phoenix pilots have developed a dangerous counter-ploy. A phoenix pilot can unleash a short-lived storm of destruction by overloading its warp field through the ship's ion blasters. The area-effect discharge is devastating and can destroy a large number of enemies at once, but it comes at a price: in the aftermath the phoenix is left temporarily powerless and crippled. Wary foes have learned to flee a phoenix overload and return moments later to destroy the helpless craft. In turn phoenix pilots have begun to use staggered discharges to catch their enemies in a web of destruction. These desperate tactics are frowned upon by protoss commanders, but have become tacitly accepted as a necessity. Game Unit In-game, the phoenix lacks a ground attack, but rather makes up for this with its graviton beam. The phoenix can move and attack simultaneously which, combined with its high speed, makes it great for harrassing fleeing forces. This also make the phoenix effective as an economy raider, using the graviton beam on worker units. The phoenix is very good at destroying light air units, such as mutalisks. It is also an effective counter unit for vikings, banshees, and void rays. However, it is weak against strongly-armored units such as the battlecruiser, carrier, and corruptor. The phoenix is ineffective against the units it counters when outnumbered. However, it can makes up for this with its fast speed. The phoenix banks when it turns.StarCraft. 2010-02-02. The programming team has added some impressive new unit movement animations to the game. Air units like the phoenix and banshee bank on turns, roaches and hellions both rise when they start moving, and tanks slightly bob when stopping. Facebook (StarCraft). Accessed 2010-02-03. Abilities Upgrades Strategies The Phoenix can lift anti-air units like the queen with the Anti Gravity ability rendering them vulnerable and helpless against void rays or other Phoenix.Dustin Browder, Robert Simpson, Yeon-Ho Lee, David Kim. 2009-06-22. Battle Report (3). Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2009-06-22. When grouped with void rays, the two ships complement each others' weaknesses and become a formidable fleet, with void rays firing at heavily-armored targets and ground targets while Phoenixes fire at poorly-armored targets. Development Quotations :See: StarCraft II Phoenix Quotations Known Phoenix Pilots *Admiral Urun Notes The Phoenix bears the same name as StarCraft alpha and StarCraft beta versions of the Wraith.Lord of Ascension. 2007-09-28. StarCraft Evolution. StarCraft Legacy. Accessed 2007-12-02. Videos Phoenix Montage References Category: Protoss starship classes Category:StarCraft II Protoss units